Rico Rodriguez (Karthstan)
Rico Rodriguez is the protagonist of the Just Cause series and the playable character. He is a dictator removal specialist throughout the games. This article describes Rico in the Just Cause 4: Karthstan project. History before Just Cause Rico was born in Mexico in 1968, however, his mother moved to Medici after his original father was killed by cartels because he didn't pay back the money for drugs. His mother soon married another man which become his stepfather. Rico had a positive relationship with his stepfather. Once in Medici, he began to love the place. He does know that he was born in Mexico but he didn't see that as his "real home". He soon met Mario Frigo and they become friends. In the 1980s, Rico became a street racer and Mario became his mechanic. The Two entered the Grand Prix of 1985 and Rico won the prix but soon Di Ravello had come to their garage to personally congratulate Rico and Mario for winning the race, but Di Ravello had other plans. Di Ravello coup the government of Medici and killed Rico's family, Mario helps his friend escape and becomes a rebel against Di Ravello. Rico was rescued by Tom Sheldon on a boat, Rico got on the boat and Tom offered him to join The Agency, Rico having no choice. Accepted the offer, once in Agency Training he didn't know what the Agency was until he found it was a US agency, he was surprised at first but he didn't care as he had a job now. Rico had overthrown dictators over the years, including Mendoza and Pandak. It's said that he even overthrew infamous dictators Saddam Hussein and Gaddafi. The only dictators he hasn't overthrown are the Kim family of North Korea although he would really enjoy overthrowing them. He took a short retirement, however, after Just Cause 2, he returned to the Agency for a few years until Karthstan. Events of Just Cause 4: Karthstan In 2014, an insurgency is taking place where 4 groups seek to start a civil war in Karthstan. War zones pop up throughout the country. Said contracts The Agency to deal with the 4 groups. The Agency sends their best agents (Rico Rodriguez, Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane) to assist the Middle Eastern Dictator. Rico is displeased and wonders "What's the point of helping a dictator?". While travelling to Karthstan, they find out Kanushahr International Airport is on lockdown due to sandstorms, so they detour and arrive at Al-Fakkalla airport. There, they are jumped by The Rahmani and they are taken, prisoner. However. They escape with the help of Rico. They escape the prison and are rescued by the Karthstan Military and travel to Said's palace. Rico and Maria do some jobs for Said until discovering what The Agency's true plans and American collusion with Said. They desert and leave Sheldon, subsequently, they join the 4 factions including The Rahmani to further the insurgency to overthrow Said Farrah. Once Rico has killed some of the Big Seven, Said becomes increasingly more paranoid and more enraged. He decides to demote the Karthstan Special Forces and hires the Black Hand. He ditches The Agency for their failures to kill Rico and kidnaps Sheldon. Rico later rescues Sheldon and plays an important ally despite Rico distrusting him after he discovered the truth. After Rico has killed Jaadallah, Said decides to declare a state of emergency over the whole country and let his heir leave Karthstan so he can command the Army outside the country. However, a riot and invasion happen. With Said isolated, he allows his heir to escape in a convoy, but it fails as Rico kills the heir before he can escape the city. After Jaadallah's death, Rico must pick one of the four factions and kill the other faction leaders once a particular faction has been chosen. Rico goes to Said's palace to confront him and end his rule. Said is utterly pissed at Rico and vows to kill him right now. The two engage in a gunfight but Said is injured by Rico. They decide to have a sword fight which Rico wins. Rico subsequently beheads Said, putting his head on a desk, and then leaves to meet a faction leader leading to one of the four endings. In each one, Rico, Maria, and Sheldon leave Karthstan for the factions to take care of the rest, with the Second Karthstani Civil War in Karthstan. Rico intends to travel to Medici and overthrow Di Ravello. This is continued in Just Cause 3. Just Cause: The Revolution Rico appears in Just Cause: The Revolution as a leader in the Iron Order, but not the absolute leader of the organization. List of dictators Rico has overthrown At the beginning of the game, at the first hideout, a notebook belonging to Rico can be found. he made a list of the dictators he has overthrown. This could count as an easter egg since most of the dictators are from pop culture. # Adam Susan or Sutler # President Snow # Berzelius "Buzz Lightyear" Windrip # Big Brother # Sheldon Plankton # Mendoza # Pandak "Baby" Panay # Saddam Hussein # Gaddafi # El Presidente # Premier Alexander Romanov # Pagan Min # Vaas and Hoyt # Jake Featherston # Napoleon # Andrew Ryan And many more! Trivia *Rico has always been the protagonist of the Just Cause series. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Fictional Content for Just Cause 3 Category:Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Protagonists